


Whiskey, Beer and Water

by PaulHeymanGirl



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Choking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulHeymanGirl/pseuds/PaulHeymanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags Roman along for a few drinks at a local bar.  His motives are totally pure.  Honestly.  You wouldn't doubt a demon with a face like THAT, would you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey, Beer and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raehex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raehex/gifts).



> During the mind-breaking that was the writing of "Midnight Snack," Rae mentioned wanting Team Pretty Spooky Boys bodyswap with Dean as an Incubus. Then we talked about Incubus!Dean and decided it was probably too dangerous an idea to let loose upon the world and since we'd already tempted fate with Incubus!Roman, some things were better left alone.
> 
> So of course I wrote her Incubus!Dean for her birthday. 
> 
> And here it is.

“Hey, wake your fat ass up, big man.”

Roman Reigns groaned as he rolled over. “What the fuck do you want, Ambrose?” he asked, blinking his eyes against the too-bright lamps in the hotel room. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” the gruff voice replied. Dean was standing over Roman’s bed, fully dressed and looking impatient as he smacked lightly at the Samoan’s arm.

“So why don’t you go back…” Roman’s voice trailed off as he caught the look on Dean’s face. “Aw, fuck, right now?”

Dean smirked. “Can’t really control it, uce. And anyway, it’s only midnight. Figure I’m gonna hit a bar.”

Roman rubbed a hand over his face, still reluctant to get out of bed. “So why are you waking me up? You couldn’t leave a note?”

Dean poked at Roman’s chest. “‘Cause I want you to come with me.”

“No,” Roman said, firmly.

“C’mon, you don’t mean that,” Dean said, his smirk getting a little wider and darker, something flashing in his eyes.

Roman tensed as he felt it. Dean didn’t do this to him often, but the feeling was unmistakable. It was a little like being buzzed, not drunk but just the side of tipsy where stupid shit felt like a good idea. Lowering his inhibitions just enough. And even as he knew what was going on, he felt himself giving in.

“Okay,” he said, still a bit reluctant. “Lemme get dressed.” He threw off the bed sheet and got up, stretching before going for his suitcase.

“That’s more like it,” Dean said. “And hurry up. I’m fuckin’ hungry.”

 

Dean waited until they were almost to the bar before he let go of his hold on Roman. “Sorry,” he said, “but if I did it sooner, you’d have just walked back.”

“So why not keep it on me the whole way there?” Roman asked. “Trouble keeping it up?”

Dean snickered. “Never. You’re just not as fun if you’re totally agreeable.” He pushed open the door and headed inside, Roman staying right behind him.

The bar was dark and not too busy, not surprising for a Thursday night. Dean always picked places like this, out of the way and not too trendy. Places sliding towards being a dive naturally, actual social decay as opposed to the safe kind feigned for the sake of the customers. He could find one in any city, it never failed.

He nodded to the bartender, who took one look at him and narrowed his eyes. Dean just waved in response and the kid behind the shook his head.

Roman leaned in to Dean, speaking softly. “Wait, does he know what you are?”

“Of course he does,” Dean said. “Places like this they always know. Long as he doesn’t try to start shit, we’re fine.” Then, as an afterthought “Oh, right. Stay with me.”

“What does that mean?” Roman asked.

But Dean was already distracted by two girls sharing one of the booths against the wall of the bar. They were laughing easily, one sipping at a half-full glass of what looked like whiskey, the other nursing a bottle of beer.

Dean made his way over to them, hands in the pockets of his jeans, a slight buzz of power already surrounding him. Roman sighed and followed, trying to shut up the part of him that was expressing interest in seeing Dean do this.

“Excuse me, ladies” Dean said, standing beside the occupied booth. “Can I bother you for a moment?”

Whiskey’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice, blinking as soon as she got a look at him. She swallowed visibly, shifting in her seat as the room suddenly grew slightly warmer. Not uncomfortably, in fact the exact opposite. Everything felt...nice.

Beer, not noticing her friend’s reaction, began to scoff “Look, we’re just trying to…” she turned to look at Dean. Something in his eyes flashed at her and she stopped, mid eyeroll, and let her mouth fall open slightly. “Oh.”

Without asking, Dean sat himself down next to her, nodding for Roman to slide into the other side next to Whiskey. “Mind if I get your next round?” Dean asked, letting the threads he was already sending out wrap a little tighter around the two girls.

“No,” Whiskey said. Beer just shook her head, still very obviously staring at Dean.

“Great,” Dean said. “Because we should get to know each other better.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean had both women in the alley beside the bar, Whiskey with her back against the grey brick wall, Beer pulled hard against his side. Roman stood back, watching.

Dean traced his lips just across Beer’s, drawing a small gasp from her, feeling the spark of energy she gave off. At the same time, he reached over and slid his hand down Whiskey’s face and neck, pausing when he felt her desire spike as his hand nearly wrapped around her throat. He raised his eyebrows and looked over at her.

“Hmmm...it’s that kinda thing, huh?” he asked. He leaned in to kiss her, squeezing her throat lightly, just enough that she could feel it but there’d be no marks left behind.

He could feel the tingle of her goose bumps as the rose from her skin, drinking it all in as he slid his tongue against her lips. She parted them easily, letting him dip into her mouth to explore.

Beer he pulled tighter against him, easing a hand under the hem of her shirt and stroking at her lower back. She moaned, pushing her head as far as she could into the crook of his neck and kissing at his skin with a heady need.

Dean smiled against Whiskey’s mouth, letting go of her throat so he could grab lightly at one of her breasts, squeezing gently. She shuddered, pressing harder against the wall for support, blinking slowly as she watched Beer go from kissing Dean’s neck to sucking at it softly and then, without warning, to biting down.

“Oh, feisty kitten’s got teeth, huh?” Dean asked with a wicked little laugh. He pulled her hips tighter into him, encouraging her to slowly move against him. She obliged, grinding into his thigh and whimpering.

“As for you,” Dean said, turning his attention back to Whiskey. “You’re being such a good girl, you know that?” He trailed his hand slowly down until he could press the back of his hand against her, the knuckle of his middle finger aimed right above her sweet spot. She hissed, pushing back against him.

Dean tilted his head back, letting the energy work around the three of them, letting the power flow from him as naturally as it ever did. Both girls seemed to melt under its influence, Beer jerking against him faster and faster, Whiskey whimpering “More, more, more,” as she worked herself against his hand.

“Good girls,” he praised, kissing one and then the other quickly, alternating back and forth as he tasted everything they were giving to him, savoring it, letting it fill him as much as possible. They were sugar and the bite of good bourbon and something he couldn’t quite identify... _pomegranate his darker half supplied, one of the rare moments it was split enough from him to have its own voice_...and they were both so close.

Dean’s voice was low, guttural as he ordered “Now!”

Both girls went over at the same time, Beer letting out a whining “Oh fuuuuuck,” Whiskey crying out wordlessly. They both shuddered, gasping for breath, eyes fluttering closed and legs going weak.

Dean closed his own eyes for a moment, then opened them wide, never quite ready for how sharp and clear the world felt after a feed. He steadied the girls against the wall, taking a moment to get his body under control, then kissing each of them on the forehead softly. “Go on back inside,” he said. “Bartender’ll call you a cab.”

Slowly, the girls obeyed, holding onto each other as they staggered back around the building.

Roman, from his perch against the opposite building, finally spoke up. “They gonna be okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean said. “That asshole bartender’s gonna make sure they get home safe and sound. Part of his job.” He threw his head back and let out a short little yell. “Fuuuuck that feels better.” He turned to Roman and grinned. “So, what did you think?”

Roman shrugged, trying to play it cool and ignore exactly what the display had done to him. “It was interesting. Educational.”

Dean approached his friend, catching Roman by surprise when he pushed flush up against him. “Definitely interested your dick.”

Roman opened his mouth to protest, but Dean cut him off. “I’m an Incubus, Ro. I could feel it the second you started to get hard.”

“Well, you were just,” Roman stopped mid-sentence, realization dawning on him. “You never actually went to sleep, did you?”

“Nope,” Dean said.

“So you just decided to drag me out here to watch?” Roman demanded, unable to actual bring any anger or annoyance into his voice.

“Yep,” Dean said. “All part of the plan.”

Roman could feel his breath stutter with Dean pressed this close to him. “So, what’s the next part of the plan?”

Dean leaned up towards Roman’s ear and whispered “You take me back to the hotel and fuck my brains out.”

The words jumped right to Roman’s dick and he was sure it was the hardest he’d ever been in his life. “Fuck, Dean, you gotta turn that off.”

“Turn what off?” Dean asked. “I’m not doing anything to you. What you’re feeling is all you.” He cupped his hand against Roman’s crotch. “And what I’m feeling…”

Roman stopped him mid-sentence with a hot, desperate kiss. When he finally broke it, he growled out “You better walk fast, boy.”

 

The moment they were back in their hotel room they fell into each other, a flurry of lips and teeth and bare skin. Roman forced Dean onto one of the beds, looming over him, long hair falling into his face.

“You swear you’re not doing anything to me,” Roman said.

“Promise,” Dean replied. “I mean, I’m gonna turn up the volume for us in a bit, but that hard on and those fuck-me eyes are all you.”

Roman ducked his head for another kiss, almost attacking Dean’s mouth with his own. “Why?”

“I wanna taste you,” Dean said, breathing hard. “I’ve wanted to taste you for a while. But you’re not some random bar hook up. I gotta be sure you’re okay with this.”

“Oh yeah,” Roman said. “More than okay.” He shifted his hips, rubbing his length against Dean’s, making the half-demon moan. “You got lube, right?”

Dean nodded towards his bag. Roman grabbed for it, opening it and raising his eyebrows. “What, do you collect this shit?”

“Incubus,” Dean reminded him. “Gotta always be prepared.”

“Like some kind of demonic Boy Scout,” Roman rumbled, looking through the assortment of bottles. He finally just grabbed for one at random. “Condoms?” he asked.

Dean shook his head. “I wanna feel you.”

Roman groaned a little at the thought, tossing the lube back onto the bed before crawling over Dean again. He rubbed at Dean’s firm thighs. “Spread your legs for me, Dean.”

Dean nodded and obeyed, bending his knees as well to give Roman better access. The first wet touch of lube shocked him, making him gasp in surprise, but Roman just pet his knee gently and poured on more before sliding a single finger into him.

Hissing, Dean tilted his head back. “Gimme two, Ro.”

“You sure?” Roman asked.

Dean nodded. “Don’t wanna wait.”

Roman laughed under his breath, sliding a second finger into Dean’s tight hole. “You’re not gonna come before I get in you, right?”

“Hey, THAT I can control,” Dean said, bragging a little. “One of the perks.”

“Then why the hurry?” Roman asked, sliding his fingers in and out, watching Dean’s face closely. “I know you’re not hungry again already.”

“Because I want it,” Dean confessed. “Because I want you.”

Roman groaned a little, curling his fingers inside of Dean and watching him jerk in pleasure. “Dammit, Ro,” he hissed out. He grabbed at the sheets, letting a tendril of power snap out of himself at Roman, turning up the need and want just a touch.

It worked. Roman grabbed for the lube again, this time smearing it over his cock. He lined himself up with Dean, feeling the heat and the need rush through him. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Don’t go slow, either. Do it.”

Roman thrust into him with a growl, gripping Dean’s hips as hard as he could.

“God, FUCK, right, like that,” Dean encouraged. “FUCK, Roman.”

The words mixed with the amount of magic and energy crackling around them, driving Roman to pull back and thrust again, just as hard, and setting a stuttered, desperate pace. “Not gonna last long, Dean.”

“I know,” Dean said. “I know. Just...fuck…” He wrapped his legs around Roman digging his heels into the hard muscles of his back.  

Roman kept going, keeping a broken rhythm as he desperately fucked into Dean. “Like this?” Roman asked. “This what you needed?” He reached one of his hands up to pull on Dean’s hair sharply.

Dean moaned, moving a hand down to his own cock.

Roman smacked it away, wrapping his own hand around Dean. “Nuh-uh. You’re gonna come for me. On my hand. With my cock inside you. You’re gonna come for ME, Dean.”

Dean arched his back hard as he came, spilling all over Roman’s hand and his own chest.

Two more hard thrusts and Roman followed him, his limbs going weak as he emptied himself into Dean, repeating his name over and over again in his rich baritone.

They collapsed beside each other, turned on their sides and holding each other, Dean’s head tucked against Roman’s chest. “So,” Roman said. “How’d I taste?”

_Like water. Pure, clear water._

“Perfect,” Dean sighed.

Roman smiled smugly, holding his demon a little closer.


End file.
